


Night Terrors

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Night Terrors, Alphonse Elric





	Night Terrors

You woke up in a cold sweat, flashes of those awful images still lingering behind your eyelids. You supressed the urge to cry and instead looked to the side, there where Alphonse lied next to you in the bed.

“Y/N?” He asked, still sleepy, as he slowly sat down. “What is it?” 

You sighed, realizing how quickly you were breathing and how fast your heart was beating. You closed your eyes for a moment and tried to calm down. Even if the images from your nightmare were far too disturbing and unsettling. 

“Bad dream” You uttered weakly, opening your eyes to look at him. 

He looked at you with concern, and immediately had his arms wrapped around you. You felt slightly better already with the comforting touch, shielding yourself in the warmth of his embrace.

“Wanna talk about it?” Alphonse whispered softly, lovingly caressing your hair. 

“No” You nuzzled your nose on his shoulder and took a deep breath. 

A moment ago, going back to sleep seemed impossible. But Al’s arms around you made it seem so much easier now.


End file.
